Unexpected Love
by Selena Jung
Summary: Datangnya cinta memang tak pernah mengenal waktu dan tempat, seperti kisah kami / YunJae / Oneshoot / RnR?


**Unexpected**

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae**

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Oneshoot

.

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, possible typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT**.

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassieopeia in the world if I own the YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

**Note: Ini stasiunnya macam stasiun cikini atau stasiun sawah besar gitu, jadi nunggu keretanya di lantai 2. Dan di seberangnya banyak apartemen. Haha ^^V**

.

.

.

**FF ini ku post ulang karena ffn sempet error dan ffku ga kepublish selama seharian penuh sampe besok sorenya. Makasih buat reviewer sebelumnya Taeripark, EMPEROR-NUNEO, bearnyajung, irengiovanny, dan yoon HyunWoon ^^**

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku stasiun lalu menghela napas besar. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah sehabis menyelesaikan setumpuk pekerjaan di kantornya tadi. Keningnya mengerut heran, sudah jam delapan malam namun stasiun masih begitu ramai. Ia memandang jengah ke depan kemudian menghela napas lagi. Lagi-lagi harus berdesak-desakkan di kereta, padahal tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal saat ini.

Hufh… Mau bagaimana lagi?

Tabungannya masih belum cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil. Ia saja baru setahun bekerja di kantornya itu.

Bosan mulai melingkupinya kala kereta yang ditunggu-tunggu tak datang jua. Ia mulai memandang ke sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk di pandang selain sekumpulan orang yang juga tengah menunggu kedatangan kereta di hadapannya.

Apartemen.

Bukan, bukan apartemennya yang menarik perhatian namja cantik itu, tapi… seseorang berpunggung tegap yang ada di balik kaca salah satu ruangan di apartemen itu. Orang itu tampak nyaman bersandar kaca balkonnya sambil berbicara dengan orang lain yang terlihat duduk di sofa tanpa menyadari bahwa Jaejoong memandanginya sejak tadi. Punggung tegap itu, tubuh tingginya, dan leher jenjangnya, semua terlihat menawan untuk dipandang.

Set!

Orang yang tengah dipandanginya memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya balik. Mengunci tatapan Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

Glek..

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari namja rupawan di apartemen seberang stasiun itu. Mata doenya seperti sudah terpaku pada tatapan mata musang yang tak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya.

**Bluusshh…**

Namja yang diakui Jaejoong tampan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merona seketika dan balas melambai pada namja itu namun orang itu justru memandang Jaejoong heran. Kemudian seorang namja bertubuh amat tinggi datang dari belakang Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya pada namja di apartemen itu. Namja yang sekilas mirip dengan namja bermata musang itu.

Aish…

Rupanya Jaejoong sudah terlalu percaya diri untuk membalas lambaian yang ternyata bukan untuknya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Hal ini benar-benar memalukan baginya.

"Hmm, maaf" Namja yang amat tinggi tadi menepuk bahu Jaejoong

"Ne? A-Ada apa?"

"Ada sms untukmu" Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak mengenal namja tinggi ini namun bagaimana bisa namja tinggi itu mendapat sms yang diperuntukkan untuk dirinya? Aneh sekali

"Dari hyungku" sambung namja itu

"Hyungmu?" Oh, Ayolah. Jaejoong bahkan tak mengenal namja tinggi di hadapannya, apalagi hyung dari namja itu

**Sender: Yunho hyung**

**0193763864********

**Menolehlah ke belakang.**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada apartemen namja rupawan bermata musang itu lagi.

**Bluusshh….**

Pipi namja cantik itu sontak memerah saat membaca sebuah kata yang ditulis begitu besar dalam sebuah white board berukuran sedang yang dipegang namja rupawan di apartemen itu.

**HAI ! :) **

Namja tampan bermata musang itu melambaikan tangannya, kali ini benar-benar kepada Jaejoong. Sontak namja cantik itu mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan balas melambai kecil pada namja itu. Debaran-debaran aneh mulai bermunculan di dadanya.

**AKU YUNHO, KAU?**

Namja yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu mengganti tulisan di white boardnya dan membuat pipi Jaejoong tak mau berhenti memanas sangking malunya. Lalu namja cantik itu kelimpungan mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk membalas pesan Yunho. Dia mengacak tas tugasnya, berharap menemukan kertas dan spidol yang dapat digunakannya. Namun, baru saja ia menemukannya, Yunho sudah menghilang dari jendela apartemennya. Membuat Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa.

"Dia sudah pergi…"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang selalu ingin tertuju pada jam dinding yang bertengger manis di pojok ruang kerja karyawan. Dari sejak ia bangun tidur, entah kenapa ia justru ingin merasa cepat-cepat pulang kerja. Apa mungkin karena namja bernama Yunho kemarin?

Ah~

Wajah si cantik ini langsung memerah begitu mengingat namja tampan bermata musang itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada namja itu, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Yunho.." gumam si cantik itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

Kemudian Jaejoong teringat untuk menyiapkan sebuah buku gambar berukuran A3 dan sebuah spidol. Atribut yang akan ia gunakan untuk berbalas pesan dengan si namja idaman di apartemen seberang stasiun itu.

"Yosh! Semua sudah siap~~" Senyum manis Jaejoong mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya lalu atensinya kembali menatap ke arah jam dinding

Pukul 16.30

Setengah jam lagi waktunya Jaejoong pulang. Jaejoong menggeliat resah di meja kerjanya, pasalnya setengah jam akan terasa begitu lama untuk orang yang tengah kasmaran sepertinya. Bersabarlah Jaejoongie~~

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Pukul 17.00

Jaejoong langsung mengangkut tas kerjanya juga buku gambar A3 miliknya beserta spidol yang sudah dikantonginya kemudian melesat dengan cepat tanpa peduli seluruh karyawan menatapnya penuh keheranan. Ia berlari dengan senyuman sumringah di wajahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui dan menyapa namja tampan seberang stasiun yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Jaejoong segera menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah apartemen Yunho. Namun setelahnya ia mendesah kecewa karena jendela balkon apartemen Yunho tampak tertutup rapat dengan tirai merah. Jaejoong duduk dengan lemas di atas bangku tunggu penumpang lalu memandang sendu buku gambar A3 dan spidol hitam miliknya. Wajahnya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa sangking kecewanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di sini!" tekad si cantik sambil memeluk 'atribut'nya

Setelah berucap demikian, mata doe si namja cantik itu kian tak lepas memandangi jendela apartemen namja tampan pemilik hatinya bernama Yunho itu. Berharap Yunho segera membuka tirainya dan kembali melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Baiklah, Jaejoong sudah sangat pegal untuk menunggu namja itu sampai empat jam. Matanya pun sudah bertambah berat seolah minta segera diistirahatkan. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa lagi. Ia memandang sendu ke arah apartemen Yunho yang masih setia tertutup tirai merah.

"Dia kemana, sih?" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya lucu

"Aku mau pulang saja"

Tepat saat ia berniat untuk pulang, keretanya pun datang. Dengan langkah lemas, ia bawa kakinya menuju ke dalam kereta dengan kepala yang menunduk sedih. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut terus sejak tadi dan semakin mengerucut kala ia tak menemukan bangku kosong untuk ia duduki. Ah~ benar-benar sial pikir Jaejoong. Setelah itu, ia memilih untuk berdiri di depan pintu kereta sambil masih memegang 'atributnya'.

Set..

Namja yang sejak tadi ditunggunya –Yunho- lewat tepat di hadapannya, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak menyangka. Baru saja si cantik ini ingin turun dari kereta untuk mengejar Yunho, pintu kereta sudah tertutup dan perlahan mulai berjalan.

Jaejoong yang mulai panik lantas mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kereta, berharap Yunho mendengarnya dan menyadari bahwa ia ada di dalam kereta. Beruntung, Yunho lalu melihat ke arahnya dan menyadari keberadaanya di dalam kereta. Namja tampan itu berlari kecil mengejar kereta Jaejoong sambil berkata sesuatu yang tak dapat Jaejoong dengar dari dalam kereta. Namun, bergegas Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu di buku gambar A3 miliknya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Yunho yang masih berlari di luar sana.

**AKU JAEJOONG, SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU! SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI :)**

Kemudian Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho dan Yunho membalas dengan membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika dengan wajah yang merona. Namja tampan bernama Yunho itu masih setia membuat love sign sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang di stasiun itu.

Sedang Jaejoong, ia malah menggerutu tak jelas di dalam kereta. Ia begitu kesal karena takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Untuk bertemu dengan Yunho saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Tahu begitu aku menulis nomer handphoneku tadi, mungkin dia akan meneleponku. Dan love sign itu, apa maksudnya adalah…." gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Aduh~ tumben sekali sih penumpangnya sebanyak ini. Pasti kereta akan penuh" keluh namja berbibir cherry itu sambil meniup poninya sebal

"Padahal aku sedang ingin tidur sampai di stasiun tujuanku, nyatanya? Ini sih mana bisa!" gerutunya seperti nenek-nenek.

Tubuh si cantik ini terasa begitu lelah sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak memikirkan namja bernama Yunho itu. Yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah cepat sampai ke rumah lalu berbaring di ranjang surganya.

Kereta yang ditunggu si cantik itu akhirnya datang juga. Dengan sedikit senggol-menyenggol, berebutan masuk ke kereta dengan ahjumma-ahjumma bar-bar yang terus menghimpitnya sejak kereta memasuki stasiun tadi. Untunglah ia dapat masuk.

Fyuuh…

Benar dugaannya, kereta ini nampak penuh. Tapi untungnya tidak sampai penuh sesak seperti waktu dulu. Jaejoong bahkan sangat mengingat saat-saat itu dimana kakinya berasa sudah tidak menapak di lantai kereta akibat dihimpit kanan-kiri. Benar-benar hari yang buruk pikirnya saat itu.

Pluk

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Ah~ mungkin orang tidak sengaja melempar sesuatu dan mengenainya.

Pluk

Oke, ini masih Jaejoong anggap tak sengaja.

Pluk, pluk

Baiklah, ini mulai terasa menyebalkan untuk Jaejoong. Apa sih yang sedang dikerjakan orang itu sampai-sampai harus terus melemparkan butiran-butiran permen coklat warna-warni (anggap saja permen cha-cha) ke arahnya?

Pluk

"Ish!" Akhirnya Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya kemudian memberikan tatapan sengit terbaiknya pada pelaku pelemparan permen tadi.

Orang itu melambai sambil tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong yang kini melunturkan mimik marahnya. Mata besarnya membulat terkejut dan bibirnya menggumamkan satu kata.

"Yunho,"

Pelaku pelemparan permen tadi –sebut saja Yunho terlihat mencoba mencari celah untuk menuju Jaejoong. Namun karena cukup padatnya penumpang di kereta itu, Yunho jadi kesulitan. Namun, akhirnya mereka bertemu juga. Dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat karena penuhnya penumpang tadi. Yunho kini berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong yang tengah bersandar pintu kereta.

"Hai" sapa Yunho kaku

"H-Hai" Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengontrol kegugupannya.

Setelah acara saling ber-hai-an satu sama lain, mereka sudah tak saling berbicara lagi. Masing-masing saling memalingkan wajahnya. Terutama Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar nakal sampai membuat si empunya kuwalahan, si cantik ini takut kalau sampai Yunho mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

GREEEEK

"Bwaaaaaa!" Penumpang seisi kereta memekik saat kereta sedikit miring ke kiri, membuat mereka yang ada di sisi kanan menghimpit penumpang di sisi kiri. Acara injak-menginjak kaki pun tak terelakan.

Termasuk uri Yunjae…

**BLUUSSH..**

Pipi putih si namja cantik itu merona saat Yunho dengan gentlenya mengukung tubuh kecilnya di balik pelukan hangat namja bermata musang itu demi menghindari himpitan penumpang lain.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yunho

"N-Ne, nan gwaenchana"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Pasalnya, kedua tangannya yang menempel di dada Yunho dapat merasakan debaran jantung Yunho yang sama kencangnya dengan miliknya. Kemudian si cantik itu terkikik kecil.

"Eoh? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

"Kau… jantungmu berdebar kencang sekali. Hihihihi"

"A-Apa? Apa sangat kencang sampai kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Milikku juga berdebar sama kencangnya"

"Be-Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho antusias

Kemudian mereka saling memandang dalam. Dari mata ke mata. Saling berbalas senyum kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Jung Yunho imnida"

"Kim Jaejoong imnida"

Mereka tertawa lagi. Entahlah, namun mereka merasa lucu mengingat segala apapun yang terjadi pada tiap pertemuan mereka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" ujar Jaejoong sambil melemparkan senyum manis pada namja di hadapannya

"Aku yang lebih senang bisa berkenalan dengan namja semenawan dirimu" balas Yunho sedikit menggombal

**BLUUSSHH…**

"Aish…" keluh Jaejoong mendengar gombalan Yunho, pipinya terasa menghangat.

Dan mereka mulai tertawa bersama lagi. Menertawakan tiap-tiap pertemuan mereka. Yang selalu dengan cara yang tak biasa. Membuat hati mereka kian bertaut tiba-tiba. Benar-benar tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku pulang ngampus nunggu kereta di stasiun terus ngeliat cowok ganteng di apartemen sebrang wkwkwk. Fic ringan dengan alur ngebut ini sebagai ucapan –Haloooo~~ karena aku akan segera kembali melanjutkan ff yang tertunda karena UAS. Di tunggu aja yaaa, semua sedang in progress. Oce? *bow* review?

Buat yang tanya fb atau twitter, cek bioku aja^^


End file.
